El pequeño angel
by Dragon Estelar 777
Summary: La llegada de unos nuevos estudiantes traerá muchas aventuras y nuevos sentimientos, es mi primer fanfic, pasen a leerlo por favor X3
1. Prologo

**Konnichiwa minna-san**

Eto~ Soy Dragon Estelar 777

Es mi primera historia yyy jejeje me muero de los nervios

Bueno en esta histori tenemos una invitada especial (redoble de tambores) Akuma Soul14.

**Dragon: **Bienvenida Akuma gracias por venir

**Akuma: **Konnichiwaaaaaaaaa!, gracias por invitarme Dragon XD

**Enjeru: **siempre se olvidan de presentarme

**Dragon:** S-sumimasen Enjeru Soul9, bueno eto~ espero que les guste la historia y ¿tienes algo más que decir Akuma?

**Enjeru: **que deje de hablar y que comience la historia

**Akuma: **no seas maleducado, la apoyo en esta historia así es que vete a dormir XD

**Enjeru: **como quieras ¬¬

**Dragon:** jejeje no peleen, ¿Qué les parece si mejor comenzamos?

**Akuma: **siiiiiiiiii LOL, espera te falto la aclaración

**Dragon:** aah es cierto casi lo olvido, eto~ Soul Eater no es mío es de su creador Atsushi Okubo yo solo lo ocupo para divertirme un rato jejeje X3, bueno ¡EMPECEMOS!

* * *

**Prologo**

-Así que por fin ha llegado- dijo serio Shinigami-sama reflejado en el espejo en la death room

-¿De quienes hablas Shinigami-sama?- pregunto curioso la death scythe

-De los nuevos estudiantes de shibusen- le contesto tranquilo -¿de quién más podría ser?

-¡Es que usted no me dijo nada!-le protesto-y ¿Quiénes son? -dijo ya más tranquilo

-Se trata de una técnica y su arma- le contesto Shinigami-sama -te encargo que sean bien recibidos y que se integren a sus compañeros

-**¡¿Por qué me deja siempre su trabajo Shinigami-sama?!**- le grito Spirit con una vena resaltando en su cabeza- **¡¿Por qué no se lo pide a Stein?!**

-Perdón pero está dando clases-le dijo tranquilamente Shinigami-sama viendo hacia la nada-….. ¿Me pregunto cómo se llevaran esos dos?, será entretenido ver a un chico y una chica imperativos juntos

-Me está ignorando- dijo suspirando Spirit-… y ¿de quién habla ahora?-pregunto ya más tranquilo

-Oooh también se entenderá mucho con Soul-kun, después de todo los dos perdieron algo invaluable-dijo serio Shinigami-sama

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-penso Spirit

-¿Por qué todavía sigues ahí Spirit-kun?, anda ve a ver a los nuevos estudiantes ellos estarán esperándote a las afueras de Shibusen, te lo encargo todo, buena suerte bye bye-dijo Shinigami-sama desapareciendo del espejo

-**¡OYEEEE!, ¿Por qué siempre yo?**,bueno después de todo no me dijo de que tanto hablaba- dijo Spirit mientras salía de la death room para ver a los nuevos estudiantes

**Afueras de Death City**

**-**apúrate, ya se nos hiso tarde- dijo un joven de 15 años- ya nos deben de estar esperando

-cállate ya voy-dijo una chica de 14 atrás de el

-ves te dije que este es el camino correcto, no sé porque estuvimos caminando en círculos todo este tiempo- dijo el enojado

-no es mi culpa, el mapa es el que estaba mal- dijo ella

-ya ya lo que tú digas, hay que darnos prisa- dijo el

-si como órdenes querido baka- dijo ella con sarcasmo dejándose caer

-**¡DEJA DE DECIRME ASÍ Y PARATE!- ** le grito el

-no quiero, estoy cansada, cárgame no seas malo- dijo ella extendiendo sus brazos hacia el

-que voy a ser contigo, está bien tu ganas, solo porque eres mi técnica- dijo el cargándola de a caballo

-oye, ¿crees que haga buenos amigos?- pregunto ella triste

-claro que harás amigos- dijo el sonriendo- pero tendrás tantos que te olvidaras de mi- concluyo el con un pequeño puchero

-por supuesto que no, no seas tonto- le contesto ella- nunca, nunca te olvidaría, tendría que enamorarme de alguien para hacerlo y ni así soy capaz

-lo sé- dijo el sonriendo- bueno, mejor nos apuramos

Y lo último que se ve es la imagen de dos jóvenes acercándose a Shibusen

**CONTINUARA~**

* * *

**Dragon:** Bueno aquí está el prólogo jejeje espero que les haya gustado :3

**Akuma:** si esto es interesante, pero debo aclararles que mi historia destinó alterado no la dejare en pausa por esta historia, solamente la ayudo XD

**Enjeru: **ya desperté ¿no vas a decir nada, Dragon?

**Dragon: **Eto~ dejen sus reviews por favor minna-san

**Capitulo siguiente: **los nuevos estudiantes


	2. Los nuevos estudiantes

**Konnichawa minna-san**

**Dragon:** Eto~ muchas gracias por darme la bienvenida y por sus reviews X3 aah y sobre que soy, pues soy Dra-chan jejeje ^/^

Enjeru: eso yo lo sabía ¬¬

Akuma: deja de molestar y vete a dormir

Enjeru: como tú quieras ¬¬

Dragon: ya no pelen

Akuma: así nos llevamos XD

Dragon: mmmm está bien si ustedes dicen

Enjeru: !DEJEN DE HABLAR Y QUE SIGA LA HISTORIA!

Dragon: E-está bien, ¡pero no me grites! Xc

Akuma: si no grites o te encerrare sin comida

Enjeru: está bien me callare, mejor me voy a dormir

Akuma: listo ya se fue, puedes continuar

Dragon: gracias Akuma, eto~ bueno creo que como ya puse la aclaración antes no la tengo que poner ahora ¿no?

Akuma: así es

Dragon: bueno Akuma, en ese caso, ¡Aaah! Pero primero me disculpo por no haber actualizado en muuucho tiempo eto~ eh estado ocupada con la escuela, examen de ingreso, blah, blah :$ pero bueno ahora si aquí está el capítulo ¡EMPEZEMOS! X3

Akuma; siiii! XD

* * *

**~Afuera de Shibusen~**

Se puede apreciar la imagen de dos jóvenes enfrente de Shibusen, un chico jadeando en el piso y su compañera a su lado

-oye, ¿seguro que estas bien?- pregunto preocupada la chica

-s-si, solo necesito recuperar el aliento- le contesto el chico poniéndose de pie- es normal, ya que te traje cargando todo el camino

-perdón– dijo arrepentida la chica- te prometo que te lo recompensare

-no te preocupes- le dijo el chico mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- además de ser mi técnico, eres mi amiga, por eso no me molesta a ser cosas por ti- finalizo enseñándole una cálida sonrisa

Ella solo asintió aun con la mirara abajo, ya que se sentía mal por su amigo, justo en ese momento se oyó como alguien aclaraba su garganta para interrumpir con la escena

-no creo que este bien entretenerse charlando enfrente de la escuela y menos cuando de todas maneras ya han llegado tarde- les regaño Spirt que se encontraba frente ellos

-eto~….- dijo la chica

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el chico

Eso fue para Spirit un balde de agua fría cayéndole encima

-**¡¿QUÉ RAYOS LES PASA?!, ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE NO SABEN QUIEN SOY?!-** les grito Spirt con una vena resaltando es su cabeza

-perdón, pero de verdad no sabemos quién es- se disculpó la chica

-en ese caso se los diré y más vale que nunca lo olviden- dijo Spirit con aires de superioridad- están hablando con una death scythe, **¡EL GRAN SPIRIT!**

**-**ooooh- dijo "impresionada" la chica

-_presumido-_ pensó el chico

-bueno ya es hora de llevarlos a su salón- dijo Spirit dando la vuelta entrando a Shibusen- dense prisa que ya es tarde

Después de eso empezaron a caminar al salón de clases mientras escuchaban las palabras de Spirit diciendo lo genial que es, la chica lo escuchaba con un "poco" de interés, mientras el chico solo pensaba que era un presumido con un ego del tamaño del mundo

**~Dentro del salón de clases~**

Se encuentra al profesor Stein dando clases, mientras sus alumnos hacen caso a la explicación, claro cada uno a su manera

-**¡AAAAH!- **grito a todo pulmón Black Star- esto es muy aburrido necesito hacer algo que demuestre lo grande que soy

-Black Star guarda silencio por favor- le pidió gentilmente Tsubaki

Justo en ese momento un borrador volador se estrelló en la cabeza de Black Star tirándolo al suelo

-cuantas veces te tengo que decir que estés callado- le regaño el profesor Stein

-es que, tengo que hacer algo que demuestre mi grandeza, ya que yo superare a dios- le contesto Black Star, parándose sobre la mesa y asiendo su famosa pose

-que te calles- le volvió a decir Stein lanzándole otro borrador- si sigues te diseccionare- concluyo sin darse cuenta de que Black Star ya se había desmayado

-es un tonto, siempre le pasa lo mismo- dijo Liz mientras observa a Black Star

-mira, mira one-chan estoy haciendo una jirafa- le dijo alegremente Paty

-ooh que bien, sigue así, te está quedando muy bonita- le respondió sonriendo Liz

-siiiiii- dijo en voz alta Paty

- **¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR QUE ESTA BONITA?!- **le grito Kid- **¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta?**

-¿cuenta de que?- le pregunto Liz

-e-esa, **¡esa jirafa no es simétrica!**- le grito/dijo Kid, lo que causo que a Liz le saliera una gotita en la cabeza

-_aquí vamos otra vez con eso-_ pensó Liz- oye, que te parece si envés de estar gritando mejor le enseñas como se hace a Paty

-**¡CLARO!, **la repuesta es muy sencilla, solo la tengo que orientar- dijo feliz Kid para luego empezar a dibujar

-_aaah nunca cambiara-_ pensó Liz

Y mientras ellos tres vivían el conflicto de la jirafa, una joven de pelo morado y vestida de negó tenia también sus problemas

-aaaah estoy aburrido- se quejó Ragnarok

-shhhh, Ragnarok-kun guarda silencio- le pidió Chrona

-¿eh?, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Ragnarok

-porque si no lo ase nos lanzaran un borrador- le respondió Chrona

-aaah, por eso no te preocupes si acaso lo hacen solo te tengo que usar de escudo- le dijo Raganrok

-¡eeeh!, no por favor, no sé cómo lidiar el que me usen de escudo- le contesto Chrona con una voz preocupada

Mientras Chrona intentaba convencer a Ragnarok de que no la ocupara de escudo cierto chico de pelo blanco se encontraba sufriendo de aburrimiento

-aaauuu- bostezo Soul(NTA: ya sé que esta raro pero no sé cómo se escribe un bostezo ^w^¡)

-¡oye!, no te duermas- le regaño Maka

-es que, esto es muy aburrido- se quejó soul- ¿Por qué rayos no ocurre algo interesante?

Juste en esa momento se escucha como tocan la puerta para luego dejas pasar a Spirit

-ooh, ¿a qué se debe tu visita a media clase Spirit?-le pregunto Stein

-ordenes de Shinigami-sama- le contesto Spirit- te traigo a los nuevos estudiantes

Al escuchar esto a todos los presentes les entro curiosidad por sus nuevos compañeros, incluso a Black Star que ya había despertado

-así que por fin han llegado- dijo Stein

-**¡¿TU SI SABIAS QUE VENIAN?!-** le grito Spirit- nadie me toma en cuenta- finalizo con un aura deprimente alrededor

-jajajajaja, no que muy importante viejo- se burló el chico que se encontraba en la puerta

-**¡NO TE BURLE DE MI MOCOSO!**- le grito Spirit

-ya tranquilízate- le dijo Stein, mientras le sujetaba el hombro a Spirit- mejor deja que se presenten

-si, si- dijo Spirit ya más tranquilo- a ver, ya entren de una vez y preséntense

Después de dar la orden ambos jóvenes entraron por fin al salón, con la mirara de todos siguiéndolos

-¡holaaa!- dijo una chica de pelo azul oscuro y ojos cafés, vestida con una blusa blanca con bordes azules abierta de la espalda, un pantalón pesquero de mezclilla azul y tenis blancos- me llamo Amu Engel, tengo 14 años y soy una técnico, me encantaría ser amiga de todos

Después de su presentación y de mostrar una gran sonrisa a todas las chicas y algunos chicos les salió un aura moe

-mucho gusto- dijo después el chico de pelo café y ojos cafés, vestido con una playera blanca con un chaleco azul encima, pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y tenis negros- mi nombre es Takashi Atsushi, tengo 15 años y soy el compañero de Amu, por favor cuiden de nosotros

Luego de su presentación a muchos sobre todo a las armas les dio mucha curiosidad averiguar qué clase de arma era Takashi

-muy bien- dijo Spirit- ya que se presentaron le encargare a un equipo que les enseñe a escuela

-_solo quiere darle su trabajo a alguien más_- pensaron Soul y Maka

-mmm... déjenme pensar quien sería mejor- dijo Spirit viendo a todos los presente- aaah ya se Maka y Soul ustedes serán los encaros de enseñarles la escuela- ordeno Spirit señalándolos

-sii- dijeron a al mismo tiempo Soul y Maka

-_y al final nos escogió a nosotros-_ pensó Soul

-_lo sabía solo le quiere dar su trabajo a alguien más-_ pensó Maka

Después de eso Spirit salió del salón dejando a cargo de todo al profesor Stein

-bueno supongo que todos quieren hablar con los nuevos estudiantes- dijo el profesor Stein- así que ocuparemos lo que queda de clase para que se presenten y bueno es bastante obvio quien soy pero lo diré por pura formalidad. Mi nombre es Franken Stein y soy su maestro de ahora en adelante

En cuanto el profesor termino su "gran" presentación todos empezaron a acercarse a conocer a Amu y Takashi

-hola mi mucho gusto soy Death the Kid- se presentó Kid

-hola- contesto Takashi- es un placer conocer al hijo de Shinigami-sama

-no es la gran cosa- le dijo Kid con una ligera risita

-pero...- dijo de repente Amu- Kid-kun no se parece a Shinigami-sama aun que es su hijo- dijo mientras veía fijamente a Kid

-¡guarda silenció!- le dijo Takashi a Amu

Mientras Takashi regañaba a Amu, Liz que se acercaba para presentarse noto a Chrona escondida en un rincón murmurando quien sabe q cosa

-hey Chrona ¿Qué no te iras a presentar?- le pregunto Liz a Chrona

-no…bueno, sí pero… es que…no se- le contesto Chrona

-ella tiene miedo de a serlo- dijo Ragnarok- realmente es toda una cobarde

-es que…- le contesto Chrona- no sé cómo lidiar con las presentaciones

-tranquila- la animaba Liz- solo tienes que decir hola y tu nombre no pasara nada además paren buenas personas

Justamente después de decir eso Liz jalo a Chrona del brazo para caminar en dirección de los nuevos estudiantes aunque Chrona todavía se resistía un poco

-hola- saludo Liz ya enfrente de Takashi y Amu- me llamo Elizabeth Thomson pero solo díganme Liz, soy una de las armas de Kid, mucho gusto

-lo mismo digo- contesto Takashi

-espero que nos llevemos bien Liz- dijo Amu

Liz al fijarse de que Chrona no se atrevía a decir nada decidió tomar la iniciativa

-miren les presento a Chrona- dijo Liz empujando a Chrona- es algo tímida

-h…hola so…soy Chrona- se presentó Chrona tímidamente- e…eto no…no sé cómo lidiar con personas nuevas

-no te estreses- dijo de repente Amu poniendo su mano en el hombro de Chrona

-¿eeh?- contesto Chrona dudosa

-me refiero a que te relajes- le aclaro Amu- no te preocupe y tanto seamos amigas de acuerdo Chrona-chan

-¿C…Chrona-chan?- pregunto Chrona con un ligero rubor

-¿te molesta que te diga así?- le pregunto Amu a lo que Chrona negó de inmediato- ¡qué bien! En ese caso dime Amu-chan ¿de acuerdo?

-s…si Amu-chan- dijo Chrona con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡oye no te olvides de mí!- le protesto Ragnarock apareciendo

-perdón Ragnarock-kun- se disculpó Chrona

-¡wuoo! ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Amu

-él es Ragnarock-kun es…- dijo Chrona

-soy el arma de Chrona, ¿Qué tal?- interrumpió Ragnarock a Chrona

-oooh- dijo Amu viendo fijamente a Ragnarock- ¡kawaiii!- grito Amu- que lindo eres- dijo acariciando la cabeza de Ragnarock

-**¡OYE!-** se quejó Ragnarock

-jajaja la verdad es que si eres muy tierno para ser un arma- se birlo Takashi

-**¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!**- grito Ragnarock volteando a ver a Takashi- **¡TE ENSEÑARE A QUIEN LE DICES LINDO!**

Después de decir eso regreso al cuerpo Chrona para reaparecer en su forma de arma

**-¡¿QUE TAL?!- **grito Ragnarock- a ver síguete burlándote de mí chiquillo

-je te dejare el ojo cuadrado, enano- le contesto Takashi- ¡Amu!

Y en cosa de un instante se vio como Takashi se lanzaba a Amu mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar. Amu sujeto lo que ahora era el cuerpo de Takashi y al desaparecer el resplandor se pudo apreciar que la forma de arma de Takashi es una guadaña cuyo filo estaba dividido en dos el más largo de los filos es de color azul eléctrico, el más corto de color negro y el mago de color plateado

-cool- dijo soul al presenciar todo el espectáculo- esto si se llama algo interesante

-**¡¿QUE TE PARECIO ENANO?!- **le presumió Takashi a Ragnarock regresando a su forma humana

-mmm…- contesto Raganrock regresando a su forma original- je será entretenido tener una pelea contigo, mocoso

-je lo mismo digo, enano- contesto Takashi

-"_me alegra ver que ya hiso un amigo"-_ pensó Amu viendo a Takashi platicar con Ragnarock

-de ves de estar feliz de que Ragnarock hiso un amigo- le dijo Kid a Chrona con un ligero y casi imperceptible sonrojo

-s…si- contesto Chrona en las mismas condiciones que Kid

Maka que había observado todo lo ocurrido estaba feliz de ver que Chrona tenía una nueva amiga pero ya era hora de interrumpir las presentaciones para poder enseñarles la escuela a Amu y Takashi así que decidió acercar se a Amu que quien sabe cómo ya se encontraba dibujando con Patty mientras Tsubaki las veía con una tierna sonrisa y elogiaba sus dibujos

-vamos Soul es hora de enseñarles la escuela- le dijo Maka

-si si como digas- contesto Soul

Justo en ese momento se escuchó un gran grito y en cuestión de segundos Black Star salió de entre los asientos para termina enfrente de Amu

-quienes se creen que son para dejar afuera al gran ore-sama ¡eeh!- dijo Black Star

-¡oye! Estas pisando mi dibujo- le reclamo Amu a Black Star- pídeme una disculapa mono

**-¡¿POR QUÉ ME ESTAS DICIENDO MONO?!-** le pregunto/grito Black Star a Amu

-pues porque te comportas como uno al hacer las cosas sin pensar y sin fijarte de lo hay a tu alrededor además tu cara parece la de un mono- contesto Amu con tono neutral

-**¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE MONO AL GRAN ORE-SAMA, ENANA!- **le grito Black Star a Amu

-**¡NO ME LLAMES ENANA, MONO IDIOTA!-** grito Amu

-**¡ENANA, ENANA, ENANA, ENANA, ENANAAA!-** molestaba Black Star a Amu como un niño pequeño

-**¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ MONO IDIOTA, MONO IDIOTA, MONO IDIOTAAAA!**- le respondió Amu a Black Star

-_"estos dos son idénticos"-_ pensaron todos los presentes incluyendo a Maka que comensaba a enojarse

* * *

Y después de una larga pelea entre Black Star y Amu la cual fue parada por Maka que le dio un buen Maka-chop a Black Star por fin ella y Soul se pudieron presentar y comenzar el tour por todo shibusen pero lo que Maka, Takashi y Soul no notaron era que Amu miraba fijamente a Soul.

Durante todo el recorrido Takashi le pregunta muchas cosas a Maka y justo en un momento que Amu ya se estaba aburriendo noto la puerta abierta de una de las habitaciones del pasillo donde estaban así que decido separarse del grupo y acercarse a la habitación cosa que solo noto Soul que decido seguirla ya que también estaba aburrido.

Al entrar a la habitación Amu se encontró con un piano de cola color negro, se acercó al piano y se sentó enfrente del comenzando a tocar una melodía sencilla, Soul que se encontraba cerca de la puerta para que ella no lo notara y se sorprendió al escuchar como cortaba la melodía de repente

-¿Por qué dejas de tocar?- le pregunto Soul acercándose sorprendiendo a Amu

-¿estabas escuchando?- le contesto Amu con otra pregunta

-contéstame, ¿Por qué dejaste de tocar?- insistió Soul

-por qué… por que el piano me trae malos recuerdos y no me gusta- contesto finalmente Amu

-ya veo- dijo Soul sentándose al lado de Amu- yo también toco el piano y como tú también me trae malos recuerdos pero- Soul volteo a ver a Amu que también hiso lo mismo- lo pienso con calma y decido que el piano no tienes ninguna culpa y por eso no dejare de tocarlo ya que no lo odio y también gracias a el conocí en esta misma habitación a la persona que cambiaría mi vida ¿no crees que es mejor pensar así?

Amu se sorprendió de lo que dijo Soul volteo a ver el piano para luego dirigir su mirada a Soul que le enseñaba una gran sonrisa a lo que ella también mostro una gran sonrisa y en un segundo los dos comenzaron a tocar el piano una melodía preciosa que parecía que siempre la habían tocado juntos. Sin que Soul lo notara Amu cada cierto tiempo lo volteaba a ver con un brillo especial en sus ojos y así fue hasta que después de varios minutos la melodía concluyo.

-eto~ Soul-kun, ha…hay algo que quiero decirte- dijo Amu volteando medio cuerpo para ver a Soul

-dime- contesto Soul

-bueno yo…eto~ yo…la verdad es que y…yo te…eto~ tú me…- decía Amu tartamudeando

-espera un momento, cálmate y respira para que me lo digas claramente que así no te entiendo nada- la interrumpió Soul

Amu cerro los ojos y tomo unas grandes bocanas de aire para calmarse

-ahora si- dijo Amu para luego ver a Soul a los ojos- lo…lo que quería decirte Soul-kun es que y…yo te…

* * *

**CONTINUARA~**

**Dragon:** eto~ bueno eh aquí el capítulo X3 otra vez perdón por no subirlo antes, tonta escuela DX bueno are lo humanamente posible para actualizar pronto gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews


	3. Soul y Amu, Estrella vs Angel

**Konnichawa minna-san**

**Dragon:** Eto~ gracias a todos por sus reviews y jejeje ahora si me apure en actualizar

**Enjeru:** ya era hora ¬¬

**Akuma:** ya déjala en paz Enjeru baka o quieres pelear

**Dragon:** eto~ no peleen y go...gomene Enjeru-san

**Enjeru:** no te preocupes, además ya tenía muchas ganas de pelear con esta baka Akuma

**Akuma:** !QUE ME DIJISTE!

**Enjeru:** !BAKA A-KU-MA!

**Akuma:** se acabó pelea

**Enjeru/Akuma:** AHHHHHHHHHH!

(SONIDOS DE GOLPES)

**Dragon:** no peleen! TTwTT

**Akuma:** eso es todo lo que tienes

**Enjeru:** todavía no has visto nada

(Sonidos de golpes)

**Akuma:** lo ciento Dra-chan pero estaré un poco ocupada puedes continuar tu mientras yo le rompo su mandarina a este baka

**Dragon:** Eto~

**Enjeru:** !TEMEEEEE!

(Sonidos de golpe)

(Sonidos de golpes)

**Dragon:** bu...bueno Aku-chan está ocupada así q eto~ será mejor q empecemos

* * *

-ahora si- dijo Amu para luego ver a Soul a los ojos- lo…lo que quería decirte Soul-kun es que y…yo te…

-ooh, aquí estaban- apareció de repente Takashi interrumpiendo a Amu

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunto Soul parándose del asiento del piano junto con Amu

-no en realidad, solo que no notamos cuando se fueron y a donde se habían ido- aclaro Takashi

Justo en ese momento Maka entro a la habitación

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Maka al entrar hasta que noto un gran detalle- aaah, hace mucho tiempo que no estoy aquí- dijo para después adentrarse más a la habitación y ponerse al lado de Soul- jejeje que nostálgico ¿no, Soul?

-sii, tienes razón- dijo Soul enseñando una gran sonrisa

-¿Por qué es un lugar nostálgico?- pregunto curiosa Amu

-es porque en este lugar conocí a Soul- dijo Maka sorprendiendo a Amu- recuerdo que ese día el me enseño una melodía de piano bastante rara y algo sombría pero a mí me gustó mucho así que le pedí que fuera mi compañero y bueno desde entonces hemos estado juntos

-te hiciste compañera del sujeto más cool que has conocido en tu vida Maka- dijo Soul con una sonrisa de burla

-si,si lo que tú digas señor cool- dijo Maka empujando a Soul hacia la salida- hay que avanzar que aún falta mucho por ver así que ya vámonos Takashi, Amu

Todos salieron de la habitación, Maka y Soul iban enfrente, Takashi solo los seguía tranquilamente y Amu pasa su mirada de Soul a Maka y de Maka a Soul con un brillo de curiosidad en su mirada

-así que- murmuro Amu- conociste a la persona que cambio tu vida- concluyo con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro

Ya han pasado tres meses de la llegada de Amu y Takashi en ese tiempo los dos se relacionaron rápidamente con todos pero sobretodo con ciertas personas. En el caso de Takashi se entendió mucho con Tsubaki por lo que muy seguido estaban juntos en la biblioteca o con platicando tranquilamente con otra persona con la que se entendió fue con Ragnarok que aun que seguido peleaban se volvieron buenos amigos. En el caso de Amu pues en teoría se volvió buena amiga de todos como con Paty que seguido se juntaban para jugar, con Liz también estableció buena relación aunque seguido Takashi y Tsubaki la tenían que salvar de los mega abrazos de Liz, con Chrona y también estableció buena relación sobretodo con Chrona e incluso comensaba a sospechar de los sentimientos de Chrona por el joven shinigami y con Maka también estableció muy buena relación incluso parecían hermanas ya que seguido estaban juntas incluso Maka le ayudaba a Amu con los estudios pero bueno todos saben que toda persona se apega más a una persona que al resto en este caso, bueno para explicarlo mas fácil si alguien buscaba a Amu siempre la encontraría con tres personas: platicando con Takashi, estando tranquilamente con Soul, el cual le había agarrado mucho cariño a Amu, o peleando con Black Star.

Así es damas y caballeros en estos tres meses la relación de Amu y Soul se ha hecho más fuerte ya que prácticamente todo el tiempo se la pasan juntos y con Black Star pues siempre se la pasan peleando o haciendo bromas entre ellos, en estos tres meses Amu ha intentado decirle _eso_ a Soul pero en cada ocasión que lo ha intentado siempre los interrumpen.

Cierto día en shibusen el salón de clases se encontraba prácticamente vacío Takashi, Tsubaki y Maka seguro se encontraban en la biblioteca, Paty estaba dibujando, Liz arreglándose las uñas, Kid platicaba tranquilamente con una ligeramente sonrojada Chrona, Black Star quien sabe dónde estaba y Soul esta tranquilamente sentado en su lugar con los ojos cerrados completamente aburrido

-_"muy bien, ahora si se lo diré"-_ pensó Amu acercándose a Soul- So…Soul

-mmm- dijo Soul abriendo los ojos- aah, hola Amu

-hola, eto~ Soul ha…hay algo que qui…quiero decirte- dijo nerviosa Amu

-dime- contesto simplemente Soul

-bueno… quería decirte que y…yo te…- dijo Amu

-**¡ENANA!**- grito Black Star entrando al salón interrumpiendo a Amu

En ese momento apareció una vena resaltada en la cabeza de Amu

-**¡ARREGLEMOS AQUÍ Y AHORA EL ASUNTO DE AYER!-** grito Black Star- **¡TE ATREVISTE A PEGAR FOTOS DE MI POR TODO SHIBUSEN Y ADEMAS LES ESCRIBISTE **_**"REY DE LOS MONOS IDIOTAS" COMO TE ATREVEZ A ASERLE ALGO COMO ESO AL GRAN ORE-SAMA**_**, ME LAS PAGARAS ENANA DEL MAL!**

Todos esperaban que Amu le gritara un fuerte _**"NO ME DIGAS ENANA"**_ pero envés de eso se quedó callada con su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos murmurando cosas inatendibles

-que tienes enana, ¿te comió la lengua el gato?- le pregunto burlonamente Black Star

-ya me tienes harta- dijo bajo Amu pero lo suficientemente alto para que Black Star escuchara

-¿eeh?- pregunto Black Star

Amu no contesto simplemente alzo la mirada mostrando unos ojos furiosos y encestándole un buen puñetazo a Black Star que lo mando al suelo.

-**¡YA ME TIENES HARTA, SI DE VERDAD QUIERES ARREGLAR ESTO VAMOS A DE UNA VES AFUERA Y ARREGLEMOS ESTO EN UNA PELEA!**- le grito furiosa Amu

Al principio todos se sorprendieron incluso Soul y Black Star pero luego de que Black Star saliera del shock mostro una gran sonrisa y se paró de un brinco

-muy bien, arreglemos esto de una vez enana- dijo Black Star decidido

**~En un pasillo de Shibusen~**

-nos entretuvimos mucho en la biblioteca- dijo Tsubaki

-cierto, pero bueno no creo que haiga pasado algo interesante en lo que no estábamos- dijo Maka

-Maka tiene razón, es decir ¿Qué es lo peor que pudieron a ser en treinta o cuarenta minutos?- añadió Takashi

En ese momento vieron a muchas personas yendo a la misma dirección diciendo cosas como _"rápido vamos a ver" "enserio esos dos se van a pelear" _entre otras cosas por pura curiosidad decidieron ir a ver pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Amu y Black Star peleando. Lanzaban puñetazos a diestra y siniestra sin que ninguno de los dos retrocediera pero lo que más les preocupaba es que esta no era una pelea de juego como las otras, esta era más enserio.

-¿pero qué rayos está pasando?, Soul ¿Por qué están peleando estos dos?- le pregunto Maka a Soul

-Amu estaba hablando conmigo, Black Star interrumpió y ella se enojó por eso terminaron así- le contesto Soul

-esto no es bueno, tenemos que detenerlos antes de que un profesor los descubra- dijo preocupada Tsubaki

-no creo que ese sea un problema- dijo Takashi

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunto Tsubaki

-porque ahí está el profesor Stein y no se le notan intenciones de detenerlos- aclaro Takashi

-profesor Stein tiene que detenerlos- le pidió Maka- esta no es una pelea como las anteriores en esta ocasión están peleando enserio

-justamente por eso es que no los detengo- le contesto Stein confundiendo a todos- necesitan esta pelea para poder entenderse

Después de esas palabras decidieron no decir más y simplemente observar la pelea de Black Star y Amu

La pelea que se llevaba a cabo era increíble incluso se olvida que uno de los contrincantes era un año menor que el otro, Black Star lanzaba puñetazos y patadas sin titubear a la vez que bloqueaba algunos ataques de Amu ya que también ella si había podido encestarle sus buenos golpes, Amu igual que Black Star lanzaba puñetazos y patadas sin titubear a la vez que bloqueaba algunos ataques de el ya que también algunos la habían alcanzado.

-je te lo estas tomando enserio- dijo Black Star después de esquivar un ataque

-pues que esperabas- le contesto Amu- además, tú también te lo estas tomando enserio

-más o menos, ya que aún no ocupo mis ondas del alma- dijo Black Star

-pues- dijo Amu mientras se lanzaba a Black Star para darle un puñetazo el cual esquivo- no te contengas, mono idiota

-está bien- dijo Black Star mientras lanzaba una patada a Amu la cual esquivo- si eso es lo que quieres cumpliré tu deseo, enana del mal

En ese momento Black Star dio un gran salto, desapareció un momento de las vista de todos incluyendo a Amu para luego aparecer detrás de ella

-**¡HASTA AQUÍ LLEGASTE ENANA!**- grito Black Star antes de impactar su ataque en Amu

Todos pensaron que con ese ataque la pobre Amu perdería pero ese pensamiento desapareció cuando al impactar el ataque Amu desapareció y en su lugar solo había unas plumas negras

-_"pero qué demonios, ¿Dónde se metió?"_-pensó Black Star

-**¡HEY!**- escucho Black Star que gritaba Amu- aquí arriba

Y al momento en que alzo la mirada vio a Amu sobre el con el puño cerrado y ocupando las ondas del alma así que gracias a Kami-sama que reacciono rápido y esquivo el ataque porque si no este le hubiera dado de lleno.

-no me esperaba que también pudieras ocupar ondas del alma- dijo Black Star

-je hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi- le contesto Amu

-bueno, cuando gane me dirás todo sobre ti- le dijo Black Star

-ja como si me fueras a ganar- le contesto Amu

-ya verás que si- dijo Black Star poniéndose en pose para usar sus ondas del alma- con este ataque se acabara esta pelea

-lo mismo digo- secundo Amu poniéndose en la misma pose

Los dos concentraron sus ondas del alma para después saltar en la directo al otro y así golpear a su contrincante para darle fin a esta pelea. Al momento en que los dos taques impactaron una gran nube de polvo se alzó asiendo que nadie pudiera ver quién era el ganador, Soul y los demás estaban preocupados de saber el estado de sus amigos. Cuando la nube de polvo desapareció grande fue su sorpresa al ver el resultado: **ERA UN EMPATE**

Black Star y Amu uno al lado del otro estaban tumbaos en el piso respirando con dificultad por el cansanseo

-jaja ya no me puedo mover, estoy muy cansado- dijo Black Star riendo

-jaja yo tampoco me puedo mover- secundo Amu también riendo

-peleas bien, para ser una enana- le dijo Black Star a Amu

-tú también, para ser un mono- le contesto Amu enseñándole la lengua

Los dos se rieron un rato para después callarse y pasar su mirada al cielo. Takashi, Soul y los demás ya se iban a acercar para ayudar a sus amigos pero Stein extendió su brazo para evitarles el paso

-esperen, denles tiempo de hablar- dijo Stein

Soul y los demás decidieron a ser caso sin protestar después de todo es Stein y saben que él nunca dice las cosas solo porque sí.

-sabes- dijo Amu rompiendo el silencio y llamando la atención de Black Star- todo este tiempo el motivo por el que siempre peleaba contigo no era exactamente por qué me digieras enana, más bien era porque siempre andas diciendo que eres el gran ore-sama y que superaras a dios- aclaro Amu sorprendiendo a Black Star- yo pensaba que solo eras un hablador y que en realidad no eres capaz de a ser nada, odio a la gente que habla por hablar por eso me enojaba contigo

-pero, yo no soy así- contesto Black Star poniéndose de lado para ver bien a Amu- yo definitivamente voy a…

-lo sé- dijo Amu interrumpiendo a Black Star y poniéndose también de lado para verlo- hoy me demostraste que eres capaz de hacerlo y que no eres un hablador- dijo Amu extendiendo su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Black Star- tu superaras a dios, estoy segura que lo lograras Black Star- dijo mientras mostraba una gran y cálida sonrisa

-_"ella…dijo mi nombre por primera vez, n…no me dijo mono"-_ pensó sorprendido Black Star mientras veía idiotizado la sonrisa de Amu- _"es la primera vez que me sonríe, ¿eeh? ¿Por qué empezó a ser calor de repente?_

-¡Black Star/Amu!- gritaron Tsubaki y Takashi mientras se acercaban a los mencionados

Al escuchar las voces de sus amigos Black Star reacción separándose rápido de Amu y parándose de un brinco seguido por Amu que se sentó tranquilamente

-¿están bien los dos?- pregunto Tsubaki ya estando a su lado

-estamos bien, no te preocupes Tsubaki-chan- contesto Amu sonriendo

-¿Cómo puedes decir que están bien?- dijo Takashi- ¿Qué no ves que tienes moretones y rasguños por todo el cuerpo?

-Takashi-kun tiene razón- secundo Tsubaki- tenemos que llevarlos a la enfermería para curarlos- dijo Tsubaki volteando a ver a Black Star- Black Star, ¿Por qué tienes la cara roja?

-¿eeh?- dijo Black Star- de…debe ser tu imaginación Tsubaki- le contesto Black Star pero al notar que Amu intentaba ver su rostro voleo a ver a otro lado rápidamente- mejor dejemos de hablar y vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre- dijo Black Star

Después de eso Black Star no dijo nada mas y se fue rápidamente seguido por Tsubaki

-_"y ahora q le pasara"- _pensó Amu viendo cómo se alejaba Black Star

-anda párate ya- le dijo Takashi llamando la atención de Amu extendiéndole la mano

-sip- le contesto Amu sonriendo mientras sujetaba la mano de Takashi y se levantaba

-vaya que hiciste un gran espectáculo- dijo Soul acercándose a Amu

-jejeje esa no era mi intención- le contesto Amu- simplente ya quería arreglar las cosas entre el y yo, Soul-nii

-¿eeh? ¿Soul-nii?- dijo Soul sorprendido y de paso asiendo que a Amu le callera el veinte de cómo le dijo

-eto~ y…yo bu…bueno- intentaba decir Amu completamente nerviosa- Soul la verdad es que e…eto~- ya harta de tanto tartamudear Amu se armó de valor- la verdad Soul desde el momento que te conocí llamaste mi atención desde el dia en que tocamos juntos el piano y me dijiste esas palabras te empecé a querer mucho y en estos tres meses que estado a tu lado ese cariño a creció cada vez más, me di cuenta que puedo confiar en ti, que me entiendes y que me gusta mucho estar a tu lado porque ya no me siento sola, eres el hermano mayor que siempre soñé y posr eso todo este tiempo te eh querido decir, yo te quiero mucho Soul ¿puedo decirte Soul-nii?

Soul estaba completamente en shock no sabia que decir hasta que en su mente apareció la imagen de una joven de pelo largo de color blanco dándole la espalda

-eto~ Soul- le hablo Amu a Soul ya que este no contestaba

¿eeh?- dijo Soul al salir del shock

Luego al ver los ojos de Amu llenos de duda sus pensamientos se aclararon

-es hora de dejar el pasado atrás, ¿no?- murmuro Soul tan bajo que incluso Amu no pudo escuchar con claridad con una sonrisa triste en el rostro

-Soul- lo llamo Amu

-no me digas así- dijo Soul espantando y confundiendo a Amu-de ahora en adelante me dirás Soul-nii ¿de acuerdo?- le aclaro a Amu- para todos yo soy ahora tu hermano aun que no tengamos la misma sangre, y déjame decirte que tienes suerte de tener un hermano tan cool

-¿en serio?- pregunto Amu emocionada

-hey, un hermano nunca dice mentiras- contesto Soul sonriendo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Amu- si yo digo que ahora soy tu hermano es porque lo soy

-¡ARIGATO SOUL-NII!- dijo/grito Amu con una gran sonrisa mientras se lanzaba a Soul para abrazarlo

mientras Amu abrazaba Soul el mostro una mirada triste que solo duro un instante para luego dar paso a una gran sonrisa

-los dos se ven muy felices- dijo Maka acercándose a ellos

tras decir eso ambos se separan

-oye Maka, ¿puedo decirte Maka-nee?- le pregunto Amu

Soul y Maka se sorprende por la pregunta pero aun así Maka le mostro una sonrisa a Amu

-claro- contesto Maka

-¡ARIGATO MAKA-NEE!- dijo/grito Amu abrazando a Maka

-y, ¿por qué a Maka le vas a decir Maka-nee?- pregunto Soul

-pues- dijo Amu separandose de Maka- porque tanbien quiero mucho a Maka-nee y por que...- contesto Amu con una sonrisita picara

-por que...¿que?- preguntaron Soul y Maka al mismo tiempo

Amu con una gran sonrisa en su rostro paso su mirada a Soul para luego parsarla a Maka

-jejeje es un secreto- contesto simplemente con una sonrisa

Tras decir eso Amu empezó a caminar lejos de ellos seguida por Soul que le preguntaba a que se refería con secreto y Maka iba detrás de ellos riendo al ver la insistentencia de Soul por saber a qué se referia su ahora hermana pequeña

Lo que no sabían es que desde la dead room Shinigami veía toda la escena desde su espejo

-sabía que ellos se llevarían bien- dijo Shinigami-sama- aunque Black Star no se queda atras- dijo al recordar la cara sonrojada de Black Star

Shinigami-sama seguia viendo a Soul, Maka y Amu jugando

-Spirit-kun- le llamo Shigami-sama- por favor traerme los datos de las misiones disponibles que se lleven a cabo fuera de la ciudad

-claro, Shinigami-sama- contesto Spirit- pero si no le molesta que le prefunte ¿para qué necesita esa informacion?

-porque, creo que ya es hora de ver las verdaderas habilidades de Amu-chan- contesto Shinigami-sama

Spirit ya no dijo más y simplemente se retiró para traer lo que le había pedido Shinigami-sama mientras este regresaba su mirada a el espejo

-me pregunto- dijo Shigami-sama al aire- ¿que nos enseñara la pequeña sobreviviente del clan Engel?

* * *

Dragon: eto~ bueno eeh aquí el capitulo

Akuma: ah, mi espalda XC

Enjeru: mi cuerpo XC

Akuma/Enjeru: !DUELE MUCHOOO!

Dragon: por eso les dije q no peliaran

Akuma/Enjeru: !EL/ELLA EMPEZO!

Dragon: YA ESTUBO BUENO BASTA DE PELEAR LOS DOS!

Akuma/Enjeru: ha...i (asustados)

Akuma: de...jen sus re...views

Enjeru: s...siiii!

Dragon: porfavor dejen sus reviews (voltea a ver a Akuma y a Enjeru) no pelearan la proxima ves ¿verdad? (con una sonrisa pero con un aura oscura a su alrededor)

Akuma/Enjeru: ha.a...ai


End file.
